Before the Match
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Before a large exhibition match Takao is in the back nervously polishing his Beyblade. Kai comes in and helps him calm down. KaixTakao, also TakaoTyson, and this is a OneShot, all other wanrings inside.


Okay, first off, this is shounen ai, meaning BoyxBoy love. So if you have issues with that, don't read. Secondly, I'm using Japanese names cause I'm just that picky. Therefore,

TakaoTyson

KaiKai

KyoujuKenny

Okay, so if you don't care about all that, one last thing. I dedicate this fic to Deadly Serenade, cause of her kickass AMV and because I think she wanted a Beyblade shounen ai fic XD

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takao picked up the guard ring of his Beyblade and began to polish it carefully. There were precious few people on the planet that knew when he did such painstaking work on his Beyblade it meant one of two things. Either Takao was trying to get the edge and wanted to clean his Beyblade to do so, or he was very, very nervous. And considering he had cleaned the poor thing ten times in the last hour and he had an exhibition match against a very strong challenger in 10 minutes, it was most likely the latter of the two.

Kai came over and watched Takao work on his Beyblade. The thing gleamed in the dim lighting of the room he was asked to wait in before the match. Kai smirked and walked over to where Takao had moved on to the offence ring of his top. Takao jumped as two arms snaked around his waist. "Nervous?" a deep voice asked him.

Takao adopted a superior 'what kind of question is that?' look. "No," he said haughtily.

Kai laughed, "Then why have you almost polished the paint off of Dragoon?"

Takao looked at his Beyblade and saw that even though Kai was exaggerating, the paint elsewhere on the Beyblade did seem to be a bit thin. Takao sighed and placed the pieces on the small cloth in front of him, then he leaned into Kai's embrace.

Kai was vaguely surprised, his boyfriend rarely showed any affection before a match. It was just a testament to how nervous he was. "Who the heck are you playing?" Kai asked in wonder. "You're always so cocky before a match."

"Say what?" Takao asked heatedly.

"You know it's true," Kai said.

Takao grimaced. "Yeah, I know. I'm playing against a challenge from the top Beyblader in Canada."

"Canada?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be really strong too," Takao said.

"Someone actually did some research," Kai teased.

"I did not!" Takao said. "Kyouju looked it up for me." Takao paused, "Wait, that came out wrong."

Kai chuckled and Takao smiled. He was very pleased that he was one of the few people that could make Kai laugh even if it was for all of five seconds. "Still nervous?" Kai asked.

Takao shook his head. "Not as much," he admitted.

Kai released his waist. "Good, cause your match starts in three minutes. You should get to your starting place."

Takao smiled. "Thanks Kai. I feel a lot better now."

Kai nodded, but didn't smile. "I know."

Takao frowned, "You are still so cold," he said crossing his arms.

Kai shrugged, "What does it matter. You're the one going out with me remember?" Takao opened his mouth but Kai just turned around and headed to the door. "By the way, maybe you should put your Beyblade together."

Takao turned around to see his Beyblade, still on the cloth and still in pieces. He ran over and started putting it together as quickly as he could. With precious few seconds left he ran out of the door and into the hallway to where his starting position was. Waiting for him there was Kai.

"I thought you left," Takao said huffily.

Kai gave him a cold grin, "I figured I should be here to make sure you don't get too scared."

"You're trying to make me angry, aren't you?" Takao asked while desperately trying to keep his temper in check.

Kai shook his head, "No, I'm trying to keep you from being nervous."

Takao looked at Kai and smiled coyly. "Well it worked," he said.

Everyone had left the area in preparation of the live broadcast on national television. Kai walked up to Takao and put his face inches from Takao's. "Good luck," he said.

Takao found it very hard to breathe at that moment. "Thanks," he said back.

Kai leaned in and gave Takao and short but firm kiss. "You better win," he said.

Takao blushed like mad, but his dark brown eyes held resolve in them. "I will, I promise."

Kai nodded, "I'll hold you to that," he said and walked off.

Takao stood there, a little dazed for a few seconds then turned around to see the bright light of the stadium. He never broke his promises and he didn't intend to that day.

Ten minutes later a loud roar rose from the crowd announcing Takao as the winner of the exhibition match.

Kai expected nothing less from his rival and lover. Nothing less would do.


End file.
